


Body Heat

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, M/M, Sex in a Car, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets chilly snuggling with the vampire, but they're well-versed at heating things up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

They were watching the stars, which were beautiful, bright and shining like diamonds in the bare winter sky. They started on the hard ground on two blankets, Benny flat on his back and Sam laying with his head on Benny’s stomach, long legs stretching onto the frozen grass. But Sam got cold, fast and it was easy to forget what Benny  _was_  when they were doing normal adorable couple things. He tried to snuggle into the vampire’s side at first, waiting for their body heat to entwine and furnace Sam up but…it never happened.

Sam sighed a little, and pressed his cold nose against Benny’s neck, spilled a frigid breath across his cheek. “Cold,” he muttered, just staring to shiver, a tiny tremble shaking his back muscles.

“Guess you must be,” Benny said, squinting at Sam and nodding towards his truck, parked just a few feet away in the clearing. “Can’t help much with that out here, but we can retreat to my palace. There’s a few ways I can help out in there.”

They stacked the blankets in the back of Benny’s truck, closing up the cab door. Everything got hot  _really_  fast after that; Sam ended up straddling Benny, ended up naked in record time because, obviously, that was the best way to get warm, to get out of his chilly clothes. He was rubbing his naked ass against Benny’s still fully clothed crotch, the chill utterly gone from the vampire, replaced with an almost staggering heat as his breath picked up. Sam didn’t know the mechanics of it, why Benny got so warm when they were fucking and stayed so cold otherwise, but he didn’t care, just pressed his forehead against Benny’s and kissed him fierce and needy.

“Warming up,” Benny breathed out against Sam’s lips, smiling contentedly.

“Getting there,” Sam smiled back, grinding ceaselessly against Benny, his eyes just starting to sink shut in contentment. “Need more though.”

“That right? Need to get your heart-rate up some?” Benny grabbed Sam’s ass and held him still, rocking up against him instead. “You wanna go for a ride?”

Sam tipped his head back, a warbling moan spilling out of his mouth while Benny’s thick fingers held him firm, just dipping into the crease of his ass. “ _Please_ , yes,” Sam begged knew Benny could never resist that.

So not five minutes later, Sam was opened up and bouncing on Benny’s thick cock in the cab of the truck, the air gone positively tropical. They were both panting, _swearing_  and grabbing, droplets of sweat flying off Sam’s hair, beading out everywhere. His cock dripped too, held in his fist against his stomach, smearing his stomach and Benny’s with his usual copious precome.

Benny’s hands,  _god they were big_ , planted on Sam’s ass and spread him wider, his fingers sliding around the tight pink stretch of Sam’s hole around his slicked up dick. “Warming up?” He asked again.

Sam forced out a rough laugh, circling his hips on Benny, rocking down deep until he felt the vampire’s balls squishing against him, hot and heavy.

“Getting there,” he muttered, wrapping his long arms around Benny, completely burying him in his sweat-sticky body and limbs. He had more leverage like that anyway, pulling himself up and dropping back down, Benny’s dick making him tremble a little, so deep and thick and he started riding him with more purpose, single-minded, athletic, determined to beat the chill outside.


End file.
